Прежде конца времен (Before the end of times)
by zantsu
Summary: Старскрим путешествовал бесплотным духом миллионы миллионов лет и однажды он обнаруживает себя в конце времен. Не слишком готовый встретить собственную деактивацию, красный сикер взывает к Праймусу и просит его о последнем одолжении... Перевод фика "Before the end of times" by Deezaster82
1. Chapter 1

Предупреждения: AU, МСС

Сей текст есть перевод фика "Before the end of times" авторства Deezaster82.

**Разрешение на перевод получено / I have the permission to translate the fic "Before the end of times" by Deezaster82**

Оригинал фика лежит здесь (нижнее подчеркивание заменить на точку, скобки убрать) / You can find this fic on Deezaster82 account here

www_fanfiction_net(/)s(/)4833794(/)1(/)Before-the-end-of-times

* * *

От переводчика: древнющий фик, к счастью, снова продолживший свое существование)

П.С. Вечно на этот фик вспоминается песня "And the story ends" by Blind Guardian...

Вычитано **Skein (а.к.а CaravanKa)**, все плюшки ей, да))

* * *

**Прежде конца времен**

(_автор Deezaster82_)

**Глава первая: Последняя звезда во Вселенной**

Его существование было бесконечным. Как долго оно длилось? Он не знал, правда, он и не мог узнать: у него больше не было хронометра, чтобы вести счет времени. Но по тому, как все менялось вокруг него, прошло много эпох, настолько много, что их количество уже невозможно было измерить. Перевалило за миллиарды триллионов лет с момента его второй смерти.

Поврежденное выстрелами Гальватрона и беспомощно дрейфующее в космосе, его тело прекратило свое функционирование. В отличие от первого раза, его смерть была неторопливой: топливо медленно вытекало из открытых магистралей, двигатели заклинило космическим холодом. Он видел, как его новое тело распадается на части, и он не мог ничего поделать с этим, и он потерял его снова. То тело, которое было мощным и величественным, стало серым и бесполезным, поэтому он оставил его. Время шло и металлический каркас, рассеянный в пространстве, обратился в пыль.

Старскрим всегда знал, что другого шанса на жизнь не будет. Никто не мог и не взялся бы совершить такое ради него. Юникрон больше не мог дать ему еще одно тело, да и не исполнил бы это желание в любом случае. Никто никогда не будет терпеть его выходки, следовать за ним, доверять ему снова. Он был сам тому причиной, систематически предавая всех до единого, кто был заодно с ним или кто был достаточно глуп, чтобы считать его своим другом. Он никогда не заботился ни о ком, даже о тех, которые были готовы отдать себя без остатка и даже более того. Он всегда брал от них все, что хотел, только затем, чтобы бросить их после, - в лучшем случае. Для неосведомленного большинства, они просто гибли.

Никто не плакал в тот день, когда Старскрим умер.

Никто, даже он сам.

Юникрон, Кибертрон, Десептиконы, Автоботы… Со временем, все ушло. Кибертронцы эволюционировали до неузнаваемости, вместе со своей планетой. Затяжные периоды войн сменялись продолжительными периодами мира, затем снова начались конфликты... и постепенно раса кибертронцев стала совсем не похожей на предков - кибертронцев его эпохи. Единственная вещь, которая, похоже, связывала их – их общая неизбежная судьба. Войны ослабляли планету вновь и вновь, пока однажды она не схлопнулась сама в себя. Для кибертронцев настал конец света. Их многомиллиарднолетняя память сохранялась ещё несколько тысячелетий, пока недружелюбие космоса забирало тех, кто выжил. Во Вселенной ничего не происходит в спешке.

Старскрим же научился быть очень терпеливым, так как ему нечего было больше ждать. Он был крошечной сферой голубого цвета, что блуждала среди звезд, - он был лишь наблюдателем, созерцающим течение времени, и как оно изменяет саму Вселенную вокруг него, не затрагивая его существование, ибо он был за пределами досягаемости самого _времени_.

Исчезновение его собственного вида и разрушение его мира глубоко повлияло на него, но даже тогда его скорбь была эгоцентрична, потому что теперь у него не стало больше причин быть, существовать. У него не было больше цели, места, куда можно вернуться, никто не помнил его. Он был последним, кто помнил их, - тех, кого он желал помнить. Он был последним, кто хранил память об их существовании, но он сам был мертв. Поэтому получалось так, словно ничего не существовало вообще.

Но он все еще был и скоро он перестал обращать внимание на вещи, которые он наблюдал: конец многих миров, уничтожение тысяч планет.

Его ум ученого отметил, после очень долгого времени, что сотворение нового остановилось и что течение времени несло только разрушение: планеты и звезды исчезали, но ни одни не появлялись взамен им. И Старскрим скоро сделал вывод, что сама Вселенная начала умирать. Он понял, что ему предстоит стать свидетелем конца времен.

Старскрим, который думал, что ему никогда более не удастся что-либо почувствовать, внезапно испугался. Испугался исчезнуть навеки в пустоте, которая последует за уничтожением Вселенной, и где все, что от него осталось, найдет свой конец.

И даже теперь он мог слышать это: «Я буду править Вселенной, даже если я буду последний во Вселенной!». Он был прав, но он был лишь крохотной искоркой света в огромном ничто, последний след существования чего-то бесконечного, которому суждено скоро исчезнуть.

И снова он знал, что ничего не может поделать с этим. Но прежде чем оно произойдет, прежде чем все погрузится во мрак, он все еще хотел узнать ответ на один вопрос, он все еще знал кое-кого, к кому он мог придти с вопросом и поговорить.

Он перенёсся сквозь пространство, обратно к тем координатам, где раньше был Кибертрон, и остановился, достигнув дрейфующих обломков, которые, он надеялся, были тем, что осталось от его погибшего дома. Там он призвал свои воспоминания для проекции собственного образа. Это было бессмысленно, но он хотел снова быть видимым, снова таким, каким он был очень-очень давно, даже если красный в его оптике угас, а ухмылка больше не изогнёт его губы. Он хотел выглядеть достойно перед тем, к кому пожаловал.

- Праймус? – позвал он и удивился звуку собственного голоса. Он не говорил так давно… - Праймус, прошу, ответь мне!

Долгое время его окружало только молчание ничто, но он продолжал взывать к имени Праймуса до тех пор пока…

- Никто не произносил моего имени в течение эпох. Я полагал, никто не помнит меня более.

Образ Праймуса, такой же эфемерный как и призрак Старскрима, появился перед ним.

- Кто ты? – спросил бог всех кибертронцев, теперь же, бог ничто.

- Мое имя – Старскрим, я являюсь… Я был одним из твоих созданий.

Праймус, казалось, задумался и вспомнил.

- Ты – последний оставшийся из моих детей. Почему именно тебе было суждено стать тем, кто несет в себе память о моей планете и моих созданиях? Я должен признаться, ты не был моей гордостью.

- Я не чувствую себя оскорбленным твоими словами, великий Праймус. У меня было время, чтобы пересмотреть свою жизнь, и я знаю, кем я был до этого, и я знаю, что сотворил, и ни о чем не сожалею.

- Сейчас это уже не имеет значения… - с горечью отозвался бог.

- Да, это так, - ответил Старскрим.

Бог огляделся:  
- Это длилось так долго… Я никогда не думал, что однажды все закончится. Но факт остаётся фактом, это – конец, - он вернул свое внимание Старскриму, - а ты? Что ты хочешь от меня. Ты пришел сюда не просто поговорить, верно? Чтобы там ни было, спрашивай скорее, у нас осталось не так уж много времени.

- Когда я был живым, я ни разу не сомневался в себе, ни единый наноклик. Ни о чем совершённом мной, я не сожалею, - начал Старскрим.

- Если тебе не о чем сожалеть, то это хорошо, - сказал Праймус.

- Я ни о чем не сожалею, но мне интересно, как бы изменился порядок вещей, если бы я поступил по-другому в определенный момент. Кое-что, что я сделал, и что, в конце концов, навязчиво не отпускало меня после смерти. Я хочу снова быть там и посмотреть, что могло произойти, если…

- Это то желание, исполнение которого я могу тебе даровать, ибо мне больше нечего делать, а ты – моё последнее чадо. Когда и где ты хочешь оказаться?

- В шаттле, Астротрейне, после нашего бегства из Автобот-Сити на Земле.

- В день твоей первой смерти.

- В день, когда все понеслось в тартарары: Гальватрон был создан тогда.

Праймус кивнул. Ему не было нужды напоминать Старскриму, что Гальватрон - результат действий самого сикера.

- Я могу показать тебе прошлое, но это не изменит настоящее. Что сделано, то сделано. То прошлое, в которое я тебя отправлю, является просто иллюзией. Она может помочь тебе найти ответы на твои вопросы, но, тем не менее, это не окажет никакого эффекта на хронологию событий.

- Я понял.

- Тогда прощай.

- Прощай.

* * *

_Продолжение следует..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава вторая: Мне никогда не добраться до Кибертрона!**

Старскрим не отключал свою оптику по простой причине – у него её просто не было. Но следующее, что он помнил, - он включает оптосенсоры и обнаруживает себя сидящим, опирающимся на внутреннюю обшивку Астротрейна. Его окружали Десептиконы, которые участвовали в нападении на Автобот-Сити на Земле.

Его рука проскрежетала об пол. Он успел забыть каково это – иметь возможность прикасаться к чему-либо: у него вырвался вздох удовлетворения от соприкосновения с чем-то вещественным. Он успел забыть каково это – быть снова живым, в исправном корпусе: после всех тех миллионов и миллионов эр онемелой бесчувственности, простое прикосновение было восхитительно.

- Вам лучше сбросить балласт за борт или я никогда не доберусь до Кибертрона.

Резонирующий голос Астротрейна пробудил Старскрима от задумчивости, и напомнил ему, почему он здесь вновь. Сикер встал, чтобы огласить свое решение всем остальным:

- Дорогие мои собратья Десептиконы, Астротрейн настоятельно просит облегчить его ношу…

Бонкрашер тоже поднялся на ноги и заявил, что выживут сильнейшие, бросая взгляды в сторону поврежденных Десептиконов, собравшихся вместе в шаттле. Старскрим проигнорировал его и продолжил:

- …поэтому мы выбросим все, что только сможем. Вытащите из кабины шаттла сиденья. Выкиньте все, что можно снять! – Скомандовал сикер.

- Зачем выбрасывать ценные вещи, если... - и Скрэппер сразу уставился на раненых в упор.

- Не сметь! – Прикрикнул Старскрим.

Скрэппер вышел вперед и оставшиеся Конструктиконы поднялись:  
- Они еле функционируют. Им, в любом случае, светит скорая деактивация.

- Да, им следует принести себя в жертву ради безопасности остальных!

- Мы никого не выкинем за борт. Пусть только дёрнется кто, и это вас я вышвырну вон, после того, как я лично проверю, что вы более не функционируете! – Старскрим закричал на них. Конструктиконы переглянулись, но не сказали и не сделали более ничего.

К счастью, некоторые Десептиконы послушались приказа Старскрима и уже начали выкидывать лишнее, снимаемое оборудование и детали, в том числе разряженное оружие. Френзи колебался, стоя в дверях и держа пушку Мегатрона в руках.

- Выброси ее! – Рамбл подбодрил своего брата, - Он найдет другое смертоносное оружие.

Когда все, что не являлось живым, было выброшено, включая сиденья протестующего Астротрейна и вторичное оборудование, у шаттла спросили, хватит ли этого. Ответ, неудивительно, был отрицательным.

- Каждый из вас избавится от своего вооружения! – Приказал Старскрим.

Он быстро просканировал своих сотриадников и Инсектиконов: Скайварп и Тандеркрэкер получили тяжелые и болезненные повреждения, но, большей частью, поверхностные. Старскрим слабо улыбнулся, от облегчения, что они вне опасности и могут выжить. Бомбшелл был без сознания, но ранения его были лёгкими. Шрапнель выглядел плохо и, вероятно, деактивируется. Кикбэк… он просканировал дважды, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте. Кикбэк был мёртв, но никому не нужно было этого знать, пока не потускнели краски.

- Старскрим, это безумство! Давай лучше выбросим всех тех, кому не суждено выжить, - возразил Блицвинг, поддерживаемый Конструктиконами.

- Нет… - Старскрим начал снимать оружие с раненных. Они не протестовали, зная, _что_ на кону - либо их жизни, либо их вооружение.

- Уверен, что если бы ранены были вы, то охотно выбросились сами во имя всеобщего блага, - ответил истребитель Блицвингу и Конструктиконам.

Он жестко схватил Бонкрашера за плечо и поволок к выходу:  
- Я могу помочь тебе с выбором! А ты пожертвуешь собой, солдат? – Закричал на него сикер, толкая его в пустоту космоса.

- Нет! – Заорал воин-Конструктикон, цепляясь за Старскрима и за дверной проем изо всех сил.

Аэро-воздушный коммандер пихнул его обратно, осмотрел на наличие оружия и снял с него бластер.

Остальные из команды гештальта и прочие Десептиконы неохотно расстались со своими пушками.

- Не волнуйтесь, солдаты, вы получите новое оружие, когда мы вернемся на Кибертрон.

Затем Старскрим прошелся в хвостовую часть шаттла, туда, где Саундвейв и его Кассетиконы присматривали за сильно поврежденным Мегатроном.

- Саундвейв… Прошу, отдай мне свою наплечную базуку.

Синий Десептикон коротко взглянул на него, но ничего нельзя было прочесть по его сокрытому лицу. Потом, очень медленно, он снял оружие и отдал второму в командовании. Старскрим выкинул его, как и свои парные нуль-лучевые винтовки, оставшиеся ракеты и кассетные бомбы. Последний, кто избавился от вооружения, Старскрим с чувством выполненного долга вернулся назад, чтобы осмотреть Мегатрона. Спустя столько времени, проведенного без него, сикер научился скучать по старому Мегатрону, который имел привычку обзывать его «глупцом» и «предателем». Мегатрон не стал Гальватроном, нет. Тот фиолетовый монстр был кем-то другим: ничего не осталось от Мегатрона в том безумном механизме, который называл себя Гальватроном. Мегатрон был просто низведен до пустой оболочки, в которую Юникрон поместил свою пешку.

Да, в течение его продолжительного путешествия сквозь пространство космоса, когда он был ничем, только кружащейся сферой света, Старскрим скучал по некоторым знакомым. Мегатрон, Скайварп и Тандеркрэкер – те, кого он убил в тот день, и те, кого забрал Юникроном. Даже если это ничего не изменит в настоящей реальности, он, все равно, не позволит этому произойти вновь.

Он склонил колено рядом с Саундвейвом:  
- Как он справляется?

Кассетник был удивлен, даже если не подал виду:  
- Статус: он-лайн, страдает.

Старскрим присмотрелся: броня Мегатрона была измята и перекручена самым причудливым образом, жизненно важные жидкости вытекали из вскрытых и разорванных шлангов, платы искрили. Красно-белый сикер перенаправил энергию на кончики своих пальцев, выпустив тонкий лазер, чтобы залатать самые важные линии, предотвращая дальнейшую потерю жидкостей. Между тем, он закоротил оголенные нейроцепи, для уменьшения болевых ощущений.

Внезапно черные пальцы обвились вокруг его запястья. Они сжали, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль.

- Старскрим… - проскрежетал Мегатрон, - что… ты… делаешь… предатель?! – Его рука дрожала.

- Старскрим: чинит Вас, Лорд Мегатрон, - ответил Саундвейв, зная, что Мегатрон поверит ему больше, чем сикеру.

Мегатрон уставился на своего заместителя, который посмотрел на него в ответ, с невозмутимым выражением лица. Оверлорд, должно быть, вычислил свои шансы, потому что он отпустил голубое запястье и улыбнулся – легкой, но настоящей улыбкой, - позволяя своей голове упасть назад на колени Саундвейва. Мегатрон вошел в стазис.

- Он доверится тебе… на этот раз, - это было все, что Саундвейв сказал за оставшееся время путешествия на Кибертрон.

Старскрим сделал все возможное, чтобы сохранить Мегатрону жизнь и, к своему удивлению, ему это удалось. Саундвейв внимательно наблюдал, как сикер работает над повреждениями их лидера, не сводя оптики с того, чем он был занят, и, удивляясь, почему аэро-воздушный коммандер ведет себя именно так. Это совсем не было похоже на истребителя. Синий телепат знал Старскрима очень хорошо: он находился рядом с ним девять миллионов лет. Сикер был слишком эгоистичен, чтобы заботиться о чьем-либо благополучии; его внезапное участие в судьбе Мегатрона вне всякого сомнения скрывало истинные намерения сикера, любые из которых, по умолчанию, не обещают ничего хорошего. Саундвейв ни при каких обстоятельствах не стал бы доверять второму в командовании.

Саундвейв попытался просканировать мысли сикера, но это было бесполезно – сильные ментальные барьеры мешали получить доступ к сознанию Старскрима. Истребитель всегда остерегался, когда Саундвейв был рядом… и продолжал это делать даже тогда, когда телепат отсутствовал.

Когда нейросистемы Мегатрона были стабилизированы и все магистрали запаяны, Старскрим оставил его под присмотром Саундвейва и без единого слова удалился к своим сотриадникам, находящимся без сознания. Саундвейв наблюдал, как истребитель наклонился, а затем опустился на одно колено, чтобы проверить их. В этом не было ничего необычного, ведь аэрокоммандер часто самолично занимался ремонтом своих солетников, когда они были ранены в бою. Починка обычно сопровождалась оскорблениями и злыми тирадами о никчемности Скайварпа и Тандеркрэкера, по мнению их ведущего. Однако, на этот раз необычным было то, как сикер прикасался к ним. Саундвейв не мог поверить, что однажды ему придет в голову применить слово "нежный" к какому-либо действию Старскрима.

Но это происходило прямо перед его визором – Старскрим мягко прикоснулся к лицу Тандеркрэкера, чтобы повернуть ему голову и проверить провода на его шее. Он провел кончиком пальца вдоль трещины на плече синего истребителя, заскользил им дальше, по крылу, покрытому сеткой изломов, очень осторожно, словно опасаясь поломать ещё больше.

Он сваривал и латал крыло с полным сосредоточением, пока оно вновь не стало пригодным для полёта. За исключением следов сварки, которые исчезнут под хорошим слоем краски, работа была превосходной, намного тщательнее, чем обычный полевой ремонт. Когда сикер позаботился о крыльях и о большинстве тяжелых ранений Тандеркрэкера, Старскрим повернулся в сторону Скайварпа и занялся им с той же осторожностью, с какой чинил синего истребителя.

Астротрейн уменьшил свою скорость: не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы компенсировать легкий перегруз. Поэтому, путешествие обратно на Кибертрон показалось всем неимоверно долгим. К счастью, те, кому превышение времени полета могло повредить физически, были в стазисе. Остальные просто отдыхали или разговаривали друг с другом. Старскрима не заботило то, о чем они говорили, даже если то тут, то там шептали его имя. Он знал, что ведет себя по-другому, не так, как он прежний, и это, вероятно, тревожило остальных Десептиконов, однако, было неважно. Все равно, все они были мертвы уже очень долгое время.

Он не сильно изменился: он до сих пор был эгоистичен – он заботился о своих сотриадниках, которых когда-то обрек на деактивацию, только потому, чтобы облегчить муки совести. В нем что-то определённо изменилось за все то время, когда он мог только мыслить и больше ничего: теперь он стал способен быть честным с самим собой. Сикер осознал, что его заносчивость и эго всегда лишали его лучших качеств, и поэтому он выглядел глупо, обладая умом (и образованностью), и поступал как эгоист и придурок, каких свет не видывал, в то время как он был вполне... ну, "славным" парнем его тоже не назвать.

Быть славным парнем - определенно не входило в Десептиконское программирование, но это не значило полное отсутствие дружеских отношений среди войск. Старскрим просто игнорировал свои эмоциональные потребности, будучи убежденным в том, что они бесполезны и сделают его слабаком. Он систематически отталкивал всех тех, кто пытался соблазнить его или подружиться с ним, даже не пытаясь узнать, стоят они того или нет. Что ж, иногда он объединялся с некоторыми, но только для того, чтобы достичь своих целей, и избавиться от них после того, как они перестанут быть полезны для него.

В итоге, он прожил миллионы лет, просуществовал в посмертии ещё триллионы... и всё ещё был нулёвкой...

Он никогда ни с кем не был приятным в общении с тех пор, как он присоединился к армии Десептиконов. Может быть, конец всего – хорошее время для того, чтобы попробовать снова? Он горько улыбнулся этим мыслям, заваривая довольно глубокую трещину в ноге Скайварпа, не замечая, что на него в полном замешательстве пристально уставилась пара ярких окуляров.

- Скример? – Пробормотал Скайварп, в голосе прозвучал намек на удивление. Он даже немного отодвинулся назад.

Старскрим приостановил свою работу и посмотрел на солетчика:  
- Я причиняю тебе боль? – Спросил он с участием.

- Не сильную… - черно-фиолетовый сикер ответил, удивляясь, привиделось ему или нет: его коммандер, стоящий на коленях перед ним и выглядящий так, будто его волнует состояние сотриадника.

- Тогда не двигайся, пока я не закончу.

Старскрим возобновил ремонт. Скайварп понаблюдал за его работой немного, затем, когда он был уверен, что может довериться действиям ведущего, он перевел оптику в сторону Тандеркрэкера, внутренне готовый к худшему. К его немалому (и желанному) удивлению, синий сикер был практически полностью починен, он даже близко не выглядел как та жалкая развалина, которой он был до того, как Скайварп вошел в стазис. Истребитель протянул руку и на пробу коснулся вентиляционных отверстий Тандеркрэкера: они циркулировали воздух с обычной скоростью, что говорило о том, что синий сикер просто перезаряжался. Скайварп вздохнул с облегчением: он был убежден, что им пришел конец.

Старскрим закончил с его ногой, а ведомый не почувствовал практически никакого дискомфорта. Скайварп вздрогнул, когда Старскрим погладил ему обратную сторону турбины.

- Чувствуешь?

- Да…

Скайварп убрал свою ногу из рук Старскрима. Это было странно. Коммандер не впервой их ремонтировал, но обычно ведущий был суров и холоден. Он вел себя так, будто ремонт его руками был честью, привилегией и никогда, ох, он никогда не был бережным, мягким. Но только не в этот раз.

Скайварп, который не был таким уж глупым, как все обычно думали, быстро понял, что Старскрим ведет себя из ряда вон.

- Скример? – Черно-фиолетовый истребитель наклонился ближе к ведущему, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо.

- Да?

- Ты смирился с тем, что я зову тебя «Скримером»?

- Едва. Но это не изменит того факта, что ты всегда зовёшь меня так, - ответил Старскрим и пожал плечами.

- Ты ведешь себя странно…

- Может быть, - аэро-воздушный коммандер склонил голову набок.

- Ты какой-то другой.

- Может быть, я немного изменился. Я многое передумал за последнее время, - улыбнулся Старскрим и тем самым напугал Скайварпа еще больше.

- Ты совсем на себя не похож!

- Может быть, я просто устал быть шилом в выхлопной трубе каждого встречного. Знаешь, я не всегда был таким.

- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что ты перестанешь кричать на нас весь день напролет? Перестанешь поднимать нас посреди ночи для «специальной тренировки маневров»? Будешь делиться своим высокозаряженным? Перестанешь обзываться?

- Полагаю, да. Я хочу попробовать.

- А я полагаю, что тебя ударили по голове, и не слабо!

Скайварп внезапно схватил Старскрима за шлем и начал проверять его черепной блок на наличие повреждений. Единственное, о чём подумал Старскрим в данный момент, - то, что никто не касался его так давно, что он забыл, как это ощущается. Руки Скайварпа были теплыми, и ведущий вздохнул, чувствуя себя хорошо. Живым.

Он был жив.

До скончания времен.

* * *

_Продолжение следует..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава третья: Перемена в планах**

Каким бы долгим оно ни казалось, путешествие Десептиконов обратно на Кибертрон наконец, завершилось. Вымотанный Астротрейн опустился на взлётно-посадочную площадку базы. Он проинформировал своих пассажиров о прибытии и "любезно" попросил их проваливать ко всем шартиконам из его карго, а также немедленно принести ему свежего энергона. Очень низкий уровень топлива в его баках не позволял ему даже трансформироваться в робоформу.

Все покинули космический поезд, охотно выполнив запрос их перевозчика.

Для большинства из них возвращение домой обещало честно заслуженный отдых, крайне желанное топливо и ремонт. Многие надеялись, что, учитывая нынешнюю ситуацию и состояние их лидера, рядовым мало чем будет заняться в следующие несколько орнов, что означало лишь одно: передышку.

Глупцы, они не ведали…

Конечно же, они не ведали, они не могли предвидеть будущее! Но Старскрим уже прошел через это, не важно, что для него все это свершилось очень много эпох назад. Он точно знал, _что _вот уже очень скоро произойдет, так скоро, что никто не мог подготовиться к этому вовремя, даже зная наперед будущее.

И все же, был ключевой элемент, который отсутствовал в том будущем, о котором было ведомо сикеру, а элемент этот был очень важен: в этот раз у Юникрона не будет Гальватрона, чтобы выполнять за него всю грязную работу.

Но Старскрим не был настолько глуп, чтобы ожидать радикальной перемены в ходе истории. Повелитель Хаоса, мягко сказать, был весьма изобретателен. Он найдет другой изощрённый способ, дабы события повернулись угодным ему образом. Старскрим не _мог _угадать, как это свершится, но он был уверен, что уже очень скоро все узнает.

Он приоткрыл дверь в совершенно новое будущее. Впредь всё будет иначе, не так, как он видел в далёком прошлом. И, на этот раз, он будет жив, чтобы увидеть все это своей собственной оптикой!

Это имело свои плюсы и минусы: он упустит чудесное, но прискорбно краткое ощущение короны на своей голове…

Он вышел из Астротрейна вслед за остальными, чуть прихрамывая при ходьбе — ведь он сам подстрелил себе ногу во время атаки на Автобот-Сити. Очень неприятный эпизод в его жизни, о котором не хотелось даже вспоминать.

Самым компетентным механоидам, - в основном Конструктиконам, так как два лучших медика во всей армии десептиконов были частью именно этой команды-гештальта, - был отдан приказ взять на себя заботу о менее исправных: сопроводить их в рем.блок и без проволочек устранить их повреждения.

Скайварпа и Тандеркрэкера тоже увели - все еще раненных, но намного меньше, чем они были бы, не подлатай их Старскрим во время перелёта обратно домой. Ему хотелось поскорее увидеть их исправными, на своих турбинах.

Однако с Мегатроном была совсем другая история. Его повреждения носили не просто поверхностный характер, которым отделались сикеры. Слишком глубокие раны затрагивали важные системы, не упоминая об отвратно большом количестве разорванных первичных и вторичных энергоновых линий.

Главнокомандующий выглядел паршиво — если выражаться оптимистически. Если же смотреть реалистично, впору сказать, что Мегатрон одной ногой в могиле.

- Неси его в мою лабораторию, - приказал Старскрим Саундвейву, - я встречу тебя там.  
С этими словами сикер взлетел, не дожидаясь положительного ответа от кассетника.

Третий в командовании десептиконов, который всё ещё держал бесчувственное тело Мегатрона на своих манипуляторах, в замешательстве проводил истребителя взглядом. Он знал Старскрима очень хорошо и отлично сознавал, что сикеру нельзя доверять.

Особенно, если на кону жизнь его лидера!

Он бы проигнорировал приказ и отнёс Мегатрона в главный рем.блок, туда, где Скрэппер или Хук будут обязаны в первую очередь начать ремонт Вождя, даже ценой функционирования других раненных десептиконов.

Но что-то в нём помешало этому решению: этот Старскрим, тот, кто вернулся с ними, не был тем, которого он знал.

Вообще-то, технически он и был Старскримом, вне всяких сомнений: энергетическая подпись джета принадлежала тому Старскриму, которого он знал. Но что-то изменилось, что-то с ним было определенно не так: помимо очевидной перемены в поведении и его удивительно "заботливого" отношения к сотриадникам и Мегатрону, Старскрим сделал кое-что, чего никогда не допускал ранее: он позволил Саундвейву мимолётно коснуться своих мыслей.

Давным-давно, практически сразу после первой встречи сикера и связиста, Старскрим выстроил сильный ментальный барьер, дабы предотвратить любое проникновение в сознание, даже во время глубокой перезарядки или стазиса.

Барьер никогда не опускался, ни разу, ни на кратчайший миг…

…до сей астросекунды.

В сознании сикера он увидел, насколько сильно и по-настоящему последний хотел вытащить Мегатрона с того света, так, словно это было жизненно важно для джета, чтобы их лидер выжил. Почему? Телепат пока не выяснил, ибо ментальный барьер снова встал на место, едва малая толика информации просочилась наружу. Не было никакого сомнения в том факте, что Старскрим имел более глубокие, темные мотивы для сего странного поведения, но, прямо здесь и сейчас, только одно было ясно Саундвейву: в кои-то веки, как бы то ни было невероятно, он может вверить Старскриму жизнь Мегатрона.

Он надёжней прижал безвольное тело к своему корпусу и поторопился вслед за сикером, намереваясь поступить так, как ему было сказано.

oOoOoOo

Вселенная необъятна, она простирается в невообразимые дали. Однако пусть и не существует такой вещи как предначертанная судьба, Вселенная может быть весьма тесной для того, кто знал, когда и где оказаться.

Он наблюдал за ними долго. В конце концов, он начал разбираться в них лучше, чем они – сами в себе. Для данной ситуации он мог предвидеть возможный исход с девяноста девятью процентной точностью.

Спрятавшийся в собственной тени Юникрон ждал, когда его догадки обернутся действительностью.

Он видел все: и внезапную атаку на Автобот-Сити, и хаотические попытки штурма Десептиконскими воинами, и эпическую битву Оптимуса Прайма с величайшим врагом – Мегатроном.

Издалека он манипулировал ими, подталкивая события, — к падению лидера Десептиконов и очевидному торжеству его коварного и вероломного заместителя.

Те двое были настолько предсказуемы! Их игра длилась в течение эпох: борьба за власть и примирения; непрестанно вращающееся колесо случайностей, перевеса влияний, провальных покушений, — будто безупречно-отлаженный алгоритм. Без тени сомнений, древний процессор Повелителя Хаоса быстро просчитал более чем очевидное будущее Мегатрона…

Столь поврежденный после своей последней схватки с Праймом – да, последней, ибо Оптимусу оставалось функционировать считанные бриймы, - Мегатрон не переживет безжалостность своего подчиненного.

И скоро Юникрон встанет между десептиконом и деактивацией, дабы навязать своему будущему слуге вынужденную роль в своей великой схеме.

Или так должно было случиться. Но, в первый раз за очень долгое время, пожиратель планет потерпел неудачу в своем предвидении будущего.

Это удивило его. Да, Старскрим сохранил жизнь своему ненавистному лидеру. Как непохоже на сикера.

Однако планы Юникрона не пострадают от столь непредвиденного поворота событий.

Все что ему нужно – это другой кандидат на роль пешки и новое решение, как избавиться от Матрицы Лидерства раз и навсегда!

И эта задача ничуть не волновала его: долгие века существования научили его быть очень терпеливым.

oOoOoOo

Очередное протяжное, но невнятное стенание вырвалось из его вокалайзера.

Он не мог думать ни о чем другом: та сцена повторялась снова и снова в его сознании. Как он импульсивно действовал, глупо позволив Мегатрону использовать его в качестве щита, который ему потребовался. Хот Род прижал кулаки к боковинам шлема, а воспоминания продолжали проигрываться перед его опиткой: вот Оптимус Прайм снова и снова расстрелян злорадно хохочущим Мегатроном, а он сам в это время служит щитом врагу!

Это была полностью его вина, из-за него их лидер теперь воссоединился с Матрицей.

Конечно, никто среди Автоботов не обвинял его в этом, но Хот Род не хотел никого слушать.

Остальные могли говорить все, что угодно, но Хот Род знал, что он ответственен за смерть Оптимуса. Он мог бы с тем же "успехом" уничтожить его своими руками, разницы не было бы никакой.

Он ото всех отстранился (ненадолго, так он обещал Дэниелу). Ему просто надо было побыть одному, некоторое время. Побыть жалким лишь наедине с собой. Он выбрал место на возвышенности, очень высоко, так что физическое усилие могло сойти за физическое наказание. А потом он сидел в одиночестве, всматриваясь в космическую бездну, чтобы быть ближе к бездне.

Как мало он знал. Он не был один.

* * *

_Продолжение следует..._


	4. Chapter 4

Частично вычитано (но, в большинстве своем, не бечено)

* * *

**Глава четвертая**

Солнце уже зашло некоторое время тому назад, но свет его ещё лился слабым сиянием меж тёмных туч на далёком горизонте. Это было прекрасно, вид был достоин любования, особенно для существа, которое происходило из мира, где никакое солнце никогда не являло подобного зрелища взору местных обитателей.

Увы, Хот Род слишком погряз в полном угрызений совести самоанализе, чтобы смотреть на закат, а ему определённо следовало быть повнимательнее к окружающему миру. Если не ради красот, то хотя бы для того, чтобы поднять взгляд и вовремя заметить чьё-либо приближение. Но Хот Род пребывал в совершенной рассеянности, даже когда зловещее нечто приземлилось всего в десяти мехаметрах от места его унылого уединения. До тех пор, пока новоприбывший не заговорил.

- Что такой симпатяга делает в таком пустынном месте в одиночестве? – Голос был мелодичен, а на губах говорящего явно была ухмылка. В следующее мгновение, Хот Род уже стоял на ногах, быстро разворачиваясь лицом к тому... кем бы он ни был.

Этот некто рассматривал его, скрестив манипуляторы на грудном отсеке; с выражением высокомерным и позой, полной самоуверенности. Красные линзы его оптике и фиолетовый символ на крыльях выдали Автоботу то, что он уже и так подозревал.

- Пропустил свой поезд, Десептикон? – Спросил бот, с уже наставленным на другого оружием.

- Можно и так сказать, - ответил кон.

Хот Род не мог подобрать к этому лицу имени. Те, кто напали ранее, совершенно точно состояли в армии Мегатрона, и бот имел о них грубое представление. Чего не скажешь про вот этого. Всё, что он мог без сомнения утверждать, это только то, что данный индивид принадлежал к тому специфическому типу быстрых авиамоделей… сикеров, если он верно помнил наставления. Хоть этот и был идентичным собратьям по сборке, но расцветку он имел кромешно-чёрную — от кончиков стоп и до шлема. Лишь красные окуляры да фиолетовая инсигния контрастировали с одноцветной окраской.

Его намерения, по виду, не были агрессивными, но Хот Роду следовало знать лучше, чем терять бдительность только из-за кажущейся безоружности механоида. Из-за спины Десептикона внезапно крутанулась пушка и пальнула с умелой точностью.

_"Прямо по моей системе связи!",_ понял Хот Род, выдавая рык боли смешанный с раздражением.

Он выстрелил в ответ, но кон отодвинулся в сторону, на шаг только, чтобы увернуться от плазменного заряда, и издевательски улыбнулся автоботу.

- Я знал, что с тобой не заскучаешь! – Заявил чёрный истребитель, прежде чем броситься на него.

Хот Род подготовился к удару чисто на рефлексах и проклял себя за то, что не подумал открыть огонь в ответ, но фактически, Десептикон не ударил его. Две когтистые руки подхватили его подмышками и он был поднят в воздух смеющимся сикером.

- Что ты делаешь?! – Запротестовал гонщик, - отпусти меня!

Хотя он и знал, что это бессмысленно. И впрямь, сикер просто рассмеялся сильнее:  
- Не сейчас, Автобот!

Он летел быстро и вертикально вверх, забирая с собой в небо беспомощную жертву, намного выше облаков.

- А теперь мы начнем играть в маленькую игру вместе, ты и я! Я пока не дал ей имя, но, по сути, я дарую тебе исполнение твоего желания и «отпущу тебя»… - его хватка на Хот Роде слегка ослабла, и искра Автобота йокнула за грудными пластинами, осознавая, на какой фатальной высоте они находятся, - и игра сводится к тому… Умрешь ли ты сразу же, когда разобьешься о землю… Или до этого?

И с этими словами сикер отпустил его, и Хот Род вошел в свой смертельный свободный полет. Десептикон подождал пару кликов, затем нырнул за ним, к пушке, которая была за его спиной, из пазов на руках джета появились винтовки-близнецы, и истребитель открыл огонь в падающего Автобота.

Некоторые из выстрелов попали в цель, некоторые – нет. Хот Род вскрикнул из-за боли, но смог удержать вопль ужаса, видя как поверхность – его рок - приближается слишком быстро. Неспособный предотвратить свое падение, он не мог даже изменить собственную позицию, дабы открыть огонь по своему мучителю. Он не мог сделать ничего другого, кроме как стрелять вслепую в открытое небо из своего бластера в надежде, что шальная плазменная пуля таки ранит сикера, который до сих пор летел вслед за ним.

Но отполированный истребитель грациозно уходил от его выстрелов и продолжал свою маленькую игру. Тем не менее, его выстрелы, в большинстве своем, проходили мимо жизненно важных компонентов, терпя неудачу в создании решета из корпуса жертвы и поражая только маловажные системы, будто бы сикер не хотел слишком уж повредить гонщика. Или было ли это последствием чистой удачи? Ну, если он все еще может назвать себя «счастливчиком» в такой-то ситуации.

Быстро падая, он оставлял за собой след из энергоновых капель, нечему было замедлять его полет, кроме воздуха. Земля была готова принять его в свои объятья в считанные секунды. Хот Род приготовился к столкновению, к неминуемой деактивации, говоря себе, что это то, что он, в конце концов, заслужил. Да, все это – кара, которую ему следует вытерпеть за то, что он убил Оптимуса Прайма, и что еще, если не смерть, лучшее наказание для убийцы?

Вот только крушения – и смерти, раз уж на то пошло, - так и не случилось. Злоумышленник поймал его едва бот смог коснуться поверхности, его голова слегка задела скалы, и он оказался в воздухе снова.

Зловещий смех сикера зазвучал в его аудио.  
- Зачем заканчивать игру сейчас, когда нас так весело, не так ли? – Задал он риторический вопрос, прежде чем с ускорением подняться ввысь.

Хот Род чувствовал себя слишком ошеломленным, чтобы понять, что только что произошло и что готовится произойти в недалеком будущем. Было только одно, что он знал наверняка: он был не более, чем игрушка в руках Десептикона, и, настолько насколько он ненавидел себя, он не был уверен, что заслужил такое унижение.

В этом раунде, его подняли еще выше. Его эквилибриум пошел в расход из-за головокружения в тот момент, когда гонщик был брошен в пустоту во второй раз. Игра началась снова: сикер нырял и стрелял в него, на этот раз, ухитрившись выбить бластер из рук оппонента. С исчезновением последних способов защиты, он приготовился терпеть «игру» до тех пор, пока другой «игрок» не заскучает и не позволит ему умереть любым доступным образом. Он не льстил себе надеждой о спасении: в Автобот-Сити был установлен комендантский час, дабы возложить бОльшую часть защиты на автоматику, особенно теперь, когда они были в таком ненадежном положении, и было уже слишком поздно для прогулок любого из Автоботов, не говоря о его поиске.

Прошедшие бримы слились в одну нескончаемую полосу боли и головокружений для Хот Рода. В конце концов, он потерял счет, как часто сикер ловил его, прежде чем гонщик успевал разбиться, и поднимался все выше и выше, дабы начать все по новой, или как долго в него стреляли.

Когда это, наконец-то, закончилось, Хот Род находился на грани сознания. Его корпус был настолько поврежден множественными ранениями, что он более не напоминал того эстетически приятного на вид и яркого робота, которым он раньше был. Скорее, он был похож на то, чем он был вчера, Вилджек не будет способен даже собрать запасные части с того, что осталось от него. Если на то пошло, его внутреннее состояние не было намного лучше внешнего вида. Его оптика разбилась и осыпалась, некоторые из его чувствительных сочленений и несколько маловажных систем понесли значительные повреждения, включая разрывы, поломки, подтеки и ожоги, и он мог ощущать трещину в камере Искры.

Он не мог шевелиться, но он все еще мог слышать смешки сикера, когда тот отпустил гонщика в энный раз. Хотя в этом раунде, он не вошел в свободное падение, как раньше, нет, он обнаружил себя летающим. Десептикон поднял его настолько высоко, что на него более не действовала сила притяжения Земли. Теперь он свободно плыл в пустоте космоса.

Его мучитель лениво летел над ним.  
- Надеюсь, тебе понравилась поездка! – Сказал он, и Хот Род очень надеялся, что не будет убит мехом настолько жалким, как этот. Даже самое худшее наказание должно иметь свои пределы!

- Увы, я не могу более составлять тебе компанию. Мне надо отполировать свою кормовую часть для твоего удобства, тебе ж ее целовать потом!

Хот Род даже не потрудился включить воколайзер на эту издевку. Он слышал, как джет улетает прочь, но не мог увидеть, как истребитель исчезает, будто бы его никогда и не было в первую очередь. Тем не менее, Хот Род не оставался в одиночестве надолго. Скоро он смог почувствовать присутствие другого, очень отличного от сикера. Внушительное, прямо-таки подавляющее и мощное нечто не было похоже на того, с кем он имел дело до этого.

- Кто?... – Прохрипел он слабо.

Внезапно, его омыл поток энергии, теплой и яркой.  
- Мое имя Юникрон, - сильный, глубокий голос поглотил его и провибрировал в каждом функционирующем реле его корпуса. Страх оцарапал его Искру, как когти, и он пожелал, хотя бы увидеть другого… лишь бы знать, когда готовить себя к новой боли.

- Тебе нечего бояться, Родимус Прайм, - продолжил назвавшийся Юникроном.

- Я… я… не! – Удивленный и озадаченный он попытался объяснить, сказать существу, что его имя было Хот Род, и что он не был Праймом совсем, но слова застряли в его вокалайзере.

- Ты не он пока, но это твоя неизбежная судьба! – Ответил Юникрон, будто бы читая мысли Автобота.

Не то, чтобы Юникрон предвидел будущее или имел знание о том, как должны вершиться события или не должны, или даже должны ли они вообще происходить, раз уж на то пошло. Он просто знал, как дергать за ниточки, и Хот Род был отличной марионеткой. Не настолько идеальной, какой Мегатрон мог бы стать, конечно же, но этот скорбящий Автобот не плохо сойдет на первых порах.

- Не… возможно, - Хот Род постарался поспорить и пожелал, чтобы вокалайзер позволил ему произнести больше, чем несколько разрозненных слов.

- Ты тот самый, единственный, кто может высвободить мощь Матрицы! Не Ультра Магнус. Ты!

Хот Род слушал пораженно в тишине.

- Очень скоро, Десептиконы вернутся в бОльшем количестве, с бОльшей энергией и с бОльшей огневой мощью! Даже объединившись, Автоботские и человеческие силы не смогут противостоять атаке и армия Мегатрона заполнит планету, порабощая ее жителей и уничтожая всех тех, кто не будет охотно служить их новому мастеру. Побежденные, на Автоботов объявят охоту и будут уничтожать их до самого последнего меха, и это станет началом тирании Десептиконов, которая распространится по всей галактике и за ее пределы.

Если бы у Хот Рода еще оставались надоптические щитки, то он бы поднял их сейчас.  
- К… как? М… Мегатрон… деактивирован!

- Мегатрон не деактивирован. Он более чем функционирует и уже планирует твою кончину! И я – единственный, кто может остановить его… Но…

- Но?

- Мои силы запечатаны и не могут быть освобождены. Для того чтобы полностью восстановить моя энергию Искры, мне нужна Матрица Лидерства Автоботов!

Знание о том, что этот «Юникрон» тоже имеет Искру, позволило Хот Роду расслабиться – не смотря на физическую боль – и почувствовать себя комфортнее в присутствии существа. Юникрон стал казаться заслуживающим доверия. Конечно, если он попытался помочь и предупредить его о готовящейся атаке Десептиконов, этот Юникрон являлся, скорее всего, Автоботом, как и он, Хот Род, сам! Или… такова была логика Хот Рода на тот момент…

- Не… могу… поврежден…

- Ты умираешь, - невозмутимо сказал Юникрон и Хот Род замер, не смотря на то, что он уже знал, что его состяние было ужасным, - я могу повернуть процесс вспять и дать тебе еще один шанс на жизнь.

Хот Род немедленно улыбнулся.

- Но взамен, ты поможешь мне восстановить энергию моей Искры. Ты принесешь мне Матрицу Лидерства Автоботов!

Негласное «...иначе…» повисло в воздухе, но Хот Род был доведен до отчаяния и не уловил это слово.

- Ультра… Магнус?

- Ты – законный Прайм! Тебе дадут Матрицу! Это неоспоримо и не подлежит сомнению. Отдай Матрицу Ультра Магнусу и не только ты один будешь уничтожен, но и все Автоботы и живые существа, населяющие Землю, присоединятся к твоей судьбе!

Какой выбор у него был? Хот Род размышлял. Конечно, он хотел искупить свою вину за то, что было совершенно, и это звучало, как прекрасная возможность оправдать себя. Но как он сможет объяснить это другим и заставить Ультра Магнуса, наследника Оптимуса (им же и указанный), отдать Матрицу незначительному Автоботу? Должен ли он будет заставить силой своего нового лидера сделать это, как предположил Юникрон? Нет, он не способен на это…

Но, если Юникрон сказал правду о Мегатроне и Десептиконах? Тогда это будет необходимостью. Он не был полностью уверен, но так же он не хотел рисковать жизнями множества Автоботов и людей только из-за небольшого сомнения.

К тому же, он не хотел умирать сейчас, не таким образом.

- Я согласен…

В следующее мгновение, его окружил жгучий жар и на астро клик он подумал, что его сжигают в пепел, но боль утихла до того, как мысль смогла превратиться в уверенность. Более не было страданий, но он чувствовал себя невероятно странно, будто бы все его схемы были смещены внутри и снаружи него, будто бы он был своего рода трехмерным паззлом. Его корпус был не только отремонтирован, его тело, как он понял, было _изменено_.

Процесс, на удивление, не занял много времени.

- Восстань и принеси мне Матрицу Лидерства! – Слова Юникрона прозвучали внутри его процессора, но когда он включил свою только что отремонтированную оптику, никого не было в округе.

Следующее, что он знал, он сидел на том же самом месте, где размышлял ранее этим же орном, поверхность Земли твердо упиралась в его корпус. Все, что произошло с ним: атака Десептиконов и его встреча с Юникроном - могло сойти за какой-то странный сон. До тех пор, пока он не посмотрел вниз, на себя, и не понял, что его корпус был теперь весь фиолетовый.

Ох, ему придется дать несколько серьезных объяснений по возвращению в Автобот-Сити.

OooOooO

Возвращаясь на Кибертрон, где события шли не своим _обычным _чередом.

Возможно, Саундвейв был кем-то большим, чем просто пассивно-тихим мехом, каким он выглядел. Но, если что и можно было сказать о нем с первого взгляда и что являлось правдой, так это то, что Офицер по связи был не эмоциональным механоидом.

Конечно же, он знал, что такое страх, и, как и большинство Десептиконов, это чувство волновало его сильнее, чем что-либо еще. Оно принесло все, что нужно, дабы он преуспел среди своих сотоварищей. Но с другой стороны, он не был настолько легко возбудимым или сбитым с толку, если он вообще хоть раз испытывал подобные эмоции.

Но здесь, в лаборатории Старскрима, наблюдая, как сикер снимал верхний слой брони его Лидера кусочек за кусочком, он не мог сдержать содрогания из-за дискомфорта или пресечь чувство тошноты, дающее о себе знать.

Но более волнующее, чем вид вскрытых плат Мегатрона, было изображение Старскрима, тратящего настолько много энергии, дабы спасти его Лидера. Сикер работал быстро и эффективно, челюсти сомкнуты в сосредоточении. Его голубые пальцы умело выдергивали горсти сгоревших или сломанных компонентов из внутренностей Главнокомандующего, только для того чтобы подключить еще больше реанимационных машин в образующиеся порты. Он открывал рот только, чтобы попросить - или, скорее, приказать – Саундвейва подать ему инструменты, убрать что-нибудь куда-нибудь или вставить еще один штекер одной из реанимационных машин, которые стояли вокруг платформы, где возлежал Мегатрон.

Своим продолжающим функционриванием Мегатрон был обязан машинам, которые вливали и циркулировали энергию по системам, то, что его поврежденный энергоновый насос не мог более выполнять. Весь его корпус был настолько основательно изувечен, что придется провести полную отливку брони и осмотр складов с запасными частями, дабы найти замену множеству компонентов и систем.

Никогда прежде Саундвейв не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и бесполезным. Он даже не мог придумать что-нибудь еще, что можно сделать, и что Старскрим еще не выполнил или не попробовал до этого. В конце концов, Третий в командовании не мог делать ничего другого, акромя того, о чем его просил Старскрим, что не нравилось телепату ни грамма!

Он всегда любил думать, что он знает сикера в достаточной мере, дабы прикинуть, что Второй в командовании затевал. Не то, чтобы ему нужно было пошариться в процессоре меха, дабы получить ответ, даже забывая на момент, что Старскрим никогда не позволял ему подобное, но красно-белый сикер был просто _настолько _предсказуем. Он являлся патологическим предателем и точка!

Но здесь и сейчас, внезапно, Саундвейв не мог понять Старскрима больше. Это была новая ситуация, новое поведение сикера, то, которое телепат не мог понять в достаточной мере, чтобы предположить, каковы истинные цели Заместителя. Он должен найти способ пробраться в мерзкий процессор Старскрима. Во имя сохранности этой армии, если не лично Мегатрона, он должен сделать это!

Пронзительный, резкий голос, вне всякого сомнения, взволнованного сикера прервал его ход мыслей.

- Саундвейв! Ты вообще, _слышишь _меня?! Мне нужен электро-шоковый генератор _прямо сейчас_!

Он углубился в свои думы настолько сильно, что не даже заметил, что они теряют Мегатрона. Он отреагировал без промедления, и подготовил машину, не ожидая ни клика, прежде чем сгенерировать миллион вольт (согласно инструкции Старскрима) в их бессознательного пациента.

- Еще раз! Больше! – Старскрим перекричал шум статики. Центральный процессор Мегатрона, все еще, должен был перезапуститься, и каждый проходящий клик мог повлечь неисправимые повреждения.

Только на третий разряд процессор запустился. Старскрим решил, что это хорошая идея – подключить его к регулятору импульса. Это позволит центральному процессору Мегатрона функционировать автоматически.

Следующее, о чем следовало позаботиться, была камера Искры: она треснула. Трещина выглядела маленькой и безобидной, если глянуть вскользь, но тщательный осмотр показал, что она была глубокой, и это не оставляло сомнений в том, что операция будет непростой. Маленький осколок камеры соскользнул во внутрь и теперь находился в самом неподходящем месте: перпендикулярно Искре. Если они попробуют убрать его, осколок может войти в Искру.

- Вероятность деактивации при попытке устранения: 73%, - констатировал Саундвейв, Старскрим согласно качнул головой. Ему не нужно было уточнять, что смерть будет немедленной, он и так это знал. Если осколок войдет в Искру, ее энергия освободится тот час. И без возможности систем Мегатрона контролировать ее, хаотическая энергия Искры в скором времени поглотит сама себя, после чего, исчезнет.

- Как долго он может жить, пока осколок внутри? – Старскрим задал вопрос своему «ассистенту».

- Период времени: неясен. Приблизительная оценка: два орна, если держать Мегатрона в стазисе и обездвиженным.

Старскрим вздохнул:  
- В таком случае, у меня нет выбора. Так или иначе, осколок должен быть вытащен!

- Примечание: контроль Искры необходим, - монотонно выдал информацию Саундвейв. Он не получил и толики облегчения в том, что он, наконец-то, полезен.

Старскрим сфокусировал свой взгляд на нем, может быть, в первый раз, с тех пор, как они вошли в лабораторию сикера тем же орном ранее.  
- Только идеально стабильная энергия Искры может держать хаотическую энергию другой Искры под контролем! – Возразил сикер, - где мы найдем Искру, которая идеально стабильна?  
И он был прав. Только у очень, очень малого процента Трансформеров, чье функционирование было идеальным, была идеально стабильная Искра. Такие встречались редко, ибо каждая Искра была уникальна: частота и амплитуда различны для разных механоидов. «Идеальный цикл» (который способна выполнить только идеально стабильная Искра) был чем-то, что просто существовало в качестве идеальной модели, дабы измерить стабильность Искры обычных мехов.

- Пессимизм: излишен, - ответил Саундвейв, - Искра со стабильностью, близкой к 5/12 с погрешностью до 0,2/12 единиц, будет достаточной для эффективного контроля.

Где для 5/12 характерно: 5 – амплитуда и 12 – длина волны, что являлось «идеальным циклом», создаваемым идеально стабильной Искрой. Это было невероятно редким явлением и число Трансформеров, обладающих подобными Искрами, не повышало шанса найти одного подобного. Различие в 0,2 амплитуды для той же длины волны являлось очень малым делением. У них, наверное, был один шанс из миллиона наткнуться на кого-нибудь, кто мог бы удовлетворить данным критериям.

Старскрим вздохнул, очень даже в курсе данного факта.  
- Тогда лучшим курсом действий будет протестировать всех солдат, дабы найти одного подходящего для соединения Искр. Проверка начнется сейчас же! – Приказал Старскрим, - тем не менее, поврежденные системы Мегатрона должны быть отремонтированы или сделаны по новой, если это необходимо. Ты проинформируешь Хука и его команду обо всем этом! Убедись, что они будут в курсе того, что я не потерплю никаких дискуссий на эту тему!

- Как прикажете, - Саундвейв почти застыл из-за своих собственных слов. Никогда ранее Старскрим не мог показать такую власть над ним, хотя сикер и был выше рангом. На этот раз, синий кассетник должен был признать, что решения Старскрима были разумны, и Саундвейв не мог предложить ничего лучшего, разве что следовать отданным приказам.

- Так же, ты будешь руководить этой проверкой. Ты наиболее сведущий во всем этом, - проинформировал Старскрим Саундвейва, - я буду доступен для вопросов по любому поводу. И я имею в виду именно то, что говорю, - по ЛЮБОМУ поводу!

- Как прикажете, - повторил Саундвейв.

- Ты можешь взять немного времени на заправку и проверку своих кассетиконов, - тон Старскрима немного смягчился, - и если тебе надо перезарядиться…

- Отрицательно, - перебил Саундвейв, - Перезарядка: не нужна.

- Что ж, хорошо тогда. Проинформируй меня, как только результаты тестов станут известны.

- Как прикажете, - монотонно проговорил Саундвейв в третий раз в один и тот же брим. Он понадеялся, что это не станет привычкой.

Старскрим согласно кивнул головой и, после проверки работы всей машинерии (функционирует должным образом), подключенной к Мегатрону, и состояния самого пациента (настолько стабильное насколько возможно при данных обстоятельствах), просто покинул помещение.

Саундвейв смотрел сикеру вслед, пока тот не ушел, потом перевел взгляд на Мегатрона, наблюдая неподвижную форму Лидера в течение краткого промежутка времени, и, в конце концов, телепат вышел из лаборатории сам, чтобы выполнить отданные ему приказы.

* * *

_Продолжение следует..._


	5. Chapter 5

Не бечено!

* * *

**Глава пятая**

Старскрим провентилировал долгий выдох через свои воздухозаборники, когда шел по направлению к своим апартаментам. Они находились не далеко: поскольку он вышел из _своей _лаборатории, он уже был в проходе, ведущем в его собственные комнаты.

Он быстро оценил ситуацию в своем процессоре. Если его блоки памяти не подводят, то Юникрон не должен появиться на сцене в течение, по меньшей мере, еще орна. Это не дает ему много времени для подготовки, но, хотя бы, он знал, что именно ожидать от пожирателя планет. Сначала, Юникрон атакует луны, потом Кибертрон, но не раньше, чем Матрица Лидерства Автоботов будет эффективно убрана с его пути. Теперь же, без Гальватрона, дабы позаботиться об этой «маленькой детали», Юникрону придется найти кого-нибудь другого. Поскольку ни один из Десептиконов не был доступен для него, чтобы заключить сделку, этот кто-то другой, скорее всего, будет Автоботом. Возможно, но вероятность этого не ограничена. Новой пешкой Юникрона может стать любой, кому не повезет пересечь путь Повелителя Хаоса.

Но Старскрим был уверен, что Юникрон изберет Автобота: для того, чтобы украсть или уничтожить Матрицу, марионетка должна знать о предмете своего задания – это было очевидным минимальным условием. И кто лучше Автобота может выполнить данный подвиг?

Старскрим знал, что он может это выяснить.

Он открыл коммуникационный канал к Саундвейву, который практически сразу ответил своим обычным монотонным голосом.

«Мне нужно, чтобы ты послал одного из своих кассетиконов на Землю. Пусть действует стандартно: отправляется на лунную базу, где проникнет в один из кораблей, берущих курс на Землю. Мы должны выяснить, в каком состоянии сейчас находится Оптимус Прайм», - признаться, Старскрим уже знал о состоянии здоровья экс-Прайма, но он не мог позволить телепату разведать это.

«Необязательно», - спокойно ответил Саундвейв по ком.линку: «Рэтбэт: оставлен на Земле. Миссия: доложить о состоянии Прайма».

«Очень хорошо», - похвалил Старскрим, расслабляясь, зная, что будет легче, чем он думал: «Тогда ты проинструктируешь Рэтбэта присматривать за лидером Автоботов лучше, кем бы он ни был. Пусть отчитывается о своих наблюдениях каждые четыре груна» Как только нужная Старскриму информация будет раскрыта, Рэтбэт вернется назад, дабы проиграть свои записи.

«Как прикажете», - синий Десептикон замер. Этого становится слишком много для одного дня.

«Благодарю, Саундвейв», - подытожил свой приказ Старскрим.

Связь оборвалась и Саундвейв, который находился в мед блоке Конструктиконов, сканируя Десептиконов, дабы найти наиболее стабильную Искру, замер в работе. Что только что Старскрим сказал ему? «Благодарю»?

Он вытряхнул замешательство из своего процессора, конечно, это был сбой в работе его аудио-рецепторов, ничего _более_.

Он быстро передал инструкции Рэтбэту и продолжил свое занятие.

В коридоре, ведущем к комнатам Старскрима, оный сикер улыбнулся про себя. Все пройдет, как по маслу, он верил в это. Все, что кассетикону следовало делать: это тусоваться возле Ультра Магнуса, нового носителя Матрицы, о котором он узнал давным-давно, владея Циклонусом, - и следить за подозрительными поползновениями в сторону наследника Оптимуса Прайма. Как только в отчетах Рэтбэта появятся доказательства подобной деятельности, Старскрим позовет его обратно на Кибертрон и выяснит, что именно произошло в ставке Автоботов.

Кусочек маслянистого пирога, как сказал бы Рефлектор.

Юникрон же сам по себе, будет оставаться единственной настоящей проблемой, все же, Старскрим не был слишком обеспокоен… Хорошо, может быть, немного и был, но он знал, что сможет придумать что-нибудь, когда придет время встретиться с _планетой_.

Возвращаясь к действительности… что это было за странное чувство, которое забеспокоило его внезапно?

Он практически не опознал странные ощущения, когда они появились, он понял только то, что что-то препятствует его функционированию. Он нуждался – как давно это было, когда в последний раз он нуждался в чем-либо? – в энергоне и перезарядке. Он забыл, как это ощущается – быть низведенным до базовых нужд тела, таких как жажда и утомление, не испытывая их миллениумами. Бытие живым имело ряд своих недостатков наравне с рядом своих достоинств.

Тем не менее, все в порядке: он до сих пор имел время на это. Дозатор энергона и отличная платформа ждали его. Он улыбнулся в предвкушении прикоснуться к прекрасному напитку, хранящемуся в апартаментах, вкус, по которому он искренне скучал.

Он проверил свой хронометр, довольный, что у него снова есть этот нужный кусочек экипировки, и осознал кое-что еще, окатившее его волной болезненной ностальгии. _В этот момент я умер в первый раз._

Внезапно, он мог слышать их снова: рев труб, восхваляющих его короткий момент славы. Они зазвучали в его процессоре, симфония такая же резонирующая, как и в прошлый раз, и он отключил свою оптику, дабы насладиться памятью момента, когда золотая корона была возложена на его шлем. Кульминация всей его жизни, пример удовлетворения, которое восполнило все те миллионы лет борьбы, это было, практически, равноценно уплате самой высокой цены за предательство.

Он покачал головой, дабы очистить свой процессор. Это было в другой жизни, в той, которую он никогда не забудет, но этого никогда не случилось здесь, в этом плане бытия. Он выбрал жизнь вместо короны. И это не было такой уж большой жертвой, в конце концов.

…не то, чтобы корона была навсегда вне пределов его досягаемости…

Даже вечность не смогла ослабить его жажду власти. Но он познал цену терпению и понял, что слава может подождать.

С отличным настроем, он, в конце концов, оказался возле своей двери. Там, по-видимому, ожидающие его, стояли Скайварп и Тандеркрэкер, выглядевшие очень робкими.

После краткого момента удивления, Старскрим поприветствовал их улыбкой:  
- Вы выглядите неплохо, - заключил он, - это хорошо.

Было облегчением для него то, что в этом плане реальности, в этой вселенной, не будет существовать Циклонуса или Скрёджа. Он более не будет чувствовать отвращение при виде Свипов - нелепые пародии на сикеров, созданные Юникроном. Для него, эти существа были не более чем преступлением в строении и замысле его модели. Он ненавидел, по-настоящему презирал то, что Властитель Хаоса сотворил с его сотриадниками, и более того, потому что это была его ошибка, давшая право их создать.

Он минул их, дабы вбить код доступа в свои апартаменты, благодарный за то, что до сих пор помнил его. Как только дверь вошла в пазы в стенах, открывая путь во внутрь, он понял, что его сикеры не сдвинулись ни на йоту. Они до сих пор стояли на проходной, смотря на него так, будто хотели что-то спросить, но не решались сделать это.

- Если вы хотите что-то сказать мне, проходите, - сказал Старскрим таким тоном, который не являлся ни враждебным, ни повелительным. Он жестом показал им войти, потом направился прямо к дозатору энергона. Один только вид энергона позволил ему почувствовать себя лучше. Он наполнил куб для себя, потом, подумав, налил еще два и подал их своим сбитым с толку сотриадникам.

Он уселся на платформу – самое удобное месте в комнате – и слегка покачал куб в руке. Он наблюдал некоторое время, как фиолетовая жидкость колыхается и искрит ярко-розовыми оттенками внутри своего вместилища.

Двое других переглядывались между собой немного неловко. Ни один из них не желал начинать первым.  
- Итак, что вы хотели? – Спокойно спросил Старскрим, медленно впадая в раздражение из-за их поведения. Он жаждал насладиться свои энергоном, а потом уйти в перезарядку. Он нуждался в спокойствии и неприкосновенности, которые его личные комнаты могли предложить.

Скайварп сильно ущипнул Тандеркрэкера. Он наверняка старался сделать это незаметно, но осторожность никогда не была сильной стороной данного сикера, и Тандеркрэкер возмущенно вскрикнул. Старскрим наклонил голову набок, его пальцы барабанили по краю платформы – показатель его нетерпения.

- Скайварп сказал мне, что ты спас нас тогда, когда мы летели назад, на Кибертрон, - наконец-то проговорился Тандеркрэкер.

- Да. И что с того?  
Старскрим сделал глоток со своего куба. Ох, как он скучал по этому вкусу! Он чувствовал, как жидкость льется вниз по его трубам и наполняет его баки, - великолепное ощущение, которое он давно забыл.

- Почему ты сделал это?

Авиа-воздушный коммандер поднял надлинзовый щиток:  
- А почему мне не следовало это делать?

- Ты никогда ничего не делаешь из-за альтруистических побуждений, Старскрим! – Скайварп наконец-то соизволил подключиться к дискуссии.

- А ты никогда не используешь таких сложных слов, - усмехнулся Старскрим, - полагаю, положить начало можно всему.

Красно-белый сикер отпил еще немного из своего куба, а Тандеркрэкер рассмеялся на выражение оскорбленного достоинства Скайварпа.

- Нет, серьезно, мы знаем, что ты что-нибудь потребуешь в оплату нашего долга. Так что же это будет? – Продолжил Тандеркрэкер.

- Да, выскажись уже, пока мы еще чувствуем благодарность! Чего тебе нужно от нас? – Фиолетовый сотоварищ добавил.

Старскрим допил свой куб и облизал губы, собирая остатки энергона. Он нуждался в этом так сильно.

- А что если я просто хотел, чтобы вы выжили? Неужели в это настолько сложно поверить? – Сказал он мимоходом.

Оба сикера обдумывали вопрос в тишине, их оптика что-то искала в его взгляде.

Скайварп пожал плечами, и Тандеркрэкер тоже не выглядел убежденным.  
- Ты никогда не делал подобного прежде ни для кого, - ответил Скайварп.

- Или только из интереса, - внес свою лепту синий сикер.

Старскрим вздохнул. Это было правдой, которую даже он не мог отрицать. Но это также для него являлось частью прошлой жизни и, если уж он запросил шанс на новую жизнь, то только для того, чтобы показать, что любой, особенно он, способен измениться. Во что, конечно же, другие не слишком верили. Никто не может перечеркнуть более чем пять миллионов лет эгоистичного и враждебного поведения парами альтруистических поступков.

- Хорошо, тогда посмотрите на это с другой стороны, - сказал Старскрим, не глядя на них, - мы трое (вы и я) прошли долгий путь вместе, мы являемся тремя последними чадами тех немногих жителей Воса, которые выжили. Мы – все, что осталось от нашего некогда великолепного города, сама память о нем содержится в наших именах. И, если вы не хотите признавать, что я не позволил вам истечь энергоном до смерти в шаттле, потому что мне не все равно, тогда утешьте себя тем, что я поступил так, дабы сберечь то, что осталось от нашего вида и памяти о Восе.

Тандеркрэкер и Скайварп уставились на него удивленно и шокировано, потом опустили взгляды. Ностальгия и малая доля грусти появилась в их оптике и на их лицах. Они молчали еще момент пока, в конечном счете, Тандеркрэкер не поднял взгляд на своего коммандера.

- Ты не вспоминал о Восе с тех пор, когда мы в последний раз смотрели на его руины. Тогда у меня сложилось впечатление, что тебе все равно… Ты, казалось, забыл об этом очень легко.

- Я должен был… - ответил Старскрим мягко. Печаль звучала в его голосе достаточно искренно, но Тандеркрэкер и Скайварп знали лучше, чем доверять видимым эмоциям своего коммандера.

- Я должен был, - повторил Старскрим, - или победа наших врагов была бы все целая.

Теперь он чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим: все чего он хотел – это лечь и, наконец-то, заснуть. Как много времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз спал? Многие миллионы жизней, вне всякого сомнения.

- А знаете, что? – Сказал он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, - если война закончится со мной или Мегатроном в качестве вашего лидера, то я возведу Вос вновь. Да, я хотел бы сделать это.

- Ты это серьезно? – Громко, одновременно спросили оба: и Тандеркрэкер, и Скайварп.

- Я могу пообещать, но будет ли это что-либо значить для вас?  
Старскрим знал, что его обещания всегда были, как его заверения о верности: ничего не стоящие и быстро забываемые.

Оба сикера, которые, видимо, пришли к тому же заключению, промолчали и удержались от порыва насмешливо улыбнуться своему коммандеру. Старсрким простонал и поднялся, пара сочленений скрипнула, пока он шел, дабы положить свой пустой куб в перерабатывающий короб.

- Не важно, верите вы мне или нет. Вы увидите это своими собственными окулярами, когда придет время. Теперь же!… - Он жестом указал в сторону двери, но его улыбка была игривой, - оставьте меня в покое. Мне необходимы пара бесценных грунов перезарядки, которые я могу себе позволить!

Оба сикера поставили свои кубы энергона (к которым они так и не прикоснулись) и встали со своих мест, где они сидели, подчиняясь приказам. Но, как только они встали, они засомневались, стоит ли просто уйти. Скайварп настойчиво уставился на Тандеркрэкера, и выражения их лиц изменилось несколько раз, будто бы они бессловно переговаривались, что, скорее всего, и было на самом деле.

Старскрим с интересом наблюдал за ними, гадая, насколько по-настоящему глубока была дружба этих двоих. После короткого момента неслышных дебатов, Тандеркрэкер повернулся к Старскриму.

- Нам неизвестно, насколько чистосердечна твоя ностальгия по Восу, Старскрим, или насколько сильно ты в действительности заботишься о нас… но, в любом случае… знай, что мы искренне благодарны тебе за то, что ты сделал сегодня, коммандер, - закончил он с небольшой улыбкой и почтительным поклоном головы. Скайварп сделал тоже самое, и они ушли.

Старскрим подождал, пока они не скроются за дверью, затем настоящая улыбка счастья озарила его черты. «Я могу сделать это!» - он пообещал себе. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы в прошлом происходило что-то подобное, поэтому он решил, что это будет первым случаем: первым случаем, когда его по-настоящему заботило мнение другого индивида по отношению к нему самому.

oOoOoOo

Они стояли в тишине, бестелесные и бок о бок, в то время как вселенная безвозвратно смещалась вокруг них.

Вдали, уже другая солнечная система поглощалась черной дырой. Это было крайне захватывающим зрелищем – быть свидетелем, как звезда погружалась в водоворот антивещества.

Притяжение ядра черной дыры становится слишком сильным для звездного вещества, и угасающая звезда вскоре разрывается на части. Но прежде непосредственного уничтожения, звезда неожиданно испускает вспышку высоко радиоактивной энергии, огромное облако света из ультрафиолета и рентген лучей.

Если бы космос не состоял из вакуума, можно было бы услышать последний пронзительный грохот, произведенный приговоренной звездой, когда ее энергия разлетелась: крик, который мог бы разнестись по всей галактике.

Старскрим насмешливо фыркнул.

- Либо мой создатель был провидцем и предвидел мою окончательную судьбу, либо это просто парадоксально. Сказать, что я умру, как эта звезда, и, тем самым, оправдаю свое имя… - прокомментировал он, когда «шоу» закончилось. Ничего не осталось от обломков, за исключением этой самой черной дыры, которая продолжила свое дело, невозмутимо.

Праймус глянул вниз, на мертвого сикера с маленькой улыбкой на полупрозрачном фейсплейте:  
- Ты будешь последней искрой энергии в этой вселенной и я знаю, что ты получаешь не мало гордости из этого факта.

Старскрим ничего не ответил на это, но самодовольная ухмылка сама все рассказала за него.

- Нашел ли ты то, что искал? – Мягко спросил Праймус после минуты вдумчивого молчания.

- Пока еще нет. Но поиск еще далеко от окончания… Я сделал несколько больших шагов к тому, что я считаю большим улучшением ситуации, и я до сих пор не знаю, как будут развиваться события, но я могу рассказать тебе…  
Он был прерван энергией Праймуса, касающейся его таким образом, эквивалентом которого являлось легкое похлопывание по плечу.

- Осторожнее, - спокойно предупредил бог, - мы более не одни.

Мертвый сикер проследил за взглядом Праймуса. Там, стоящий не так далеко позади них, кажущийся очень шокированным даже не смотря на то, что его черты лица были сделаны так, дабы прятать эмоции, был Саундвейв.

Старскрим оскалился незваному гостю:  
- Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты не принадлежишь этому месту!

Он вытянул руку, и его ментальные барьеры в тот же миг встали на место, грубо выталкивая Саундвейва из сознания сикера.

Старскрим проснулся и сел прямо. Саундвейв был тут, в его апартаментах, запинаясь, отходя подальше от сикера.

- Как ты посмел?! – Прорычал Старскрим. Он был на ногах в тот же миг, его винтовки близнецы направлены на синего Десептикона, - я имею полное право уничтожить тебя за это!

Чисто на рефлексах, Саунвейв заслонил себя руками в защитном жесте:  
- Приношу извинения. Молю о пощаде.

- Зачем мне это? Ты насиловал мое сознание!  
Старскрим подошел к нему, принуждая Саундвейва отступать назад до тех пор, пока его спина не столкнулась со стеной.

- Открытие: незначительное. Осознание: всего лишь сон.  
Саундвейв скрестил руки на грудных пластинах, очевидно, пытаясь защитить свою Искру от возможного выстрела из винтовок Старскрима.

- Ты шарился по моему сознанию, пока я был в перезарядке, что же еще ты собирался там найти?  
Красный сикер подошел еще ближе к телепату. Не достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться, но довольно плотно, дабы последний мог почувствовать жар, исходящий от истребителя.

- Факты: поведение Старскрима по отношению к Мегатрону – необычное. Собственная реакция: замешательство. Цель проникновения в сознание: добыть ответы.

Старскрим отступил немного назад. Он не любил находиться настолько (физически) близко к кому-либо.  
- И это все? Только потому, что я не вел себя, как предатель-придурок, ты стал меня подозревать?

- Подтверждаю!

- Что ж, успокойся! – Вздохнул Старскрим, - у меня нет других намерений, кроме как убедиться, что наш Вождь выживет!

- Наблюдение: Старскрим всегда что-то затевает. Всегда жаждет получить власть в свои руки.

- Наблюдение: ты пронаблюдал меня отлично! – Передразнил его Старскрим, - и ты прав! Я, все еще, хочу стать твоим Главнокомандующим, однажды… только… не сейчас. Не вот так!

Саундвейв ничего не ответил, но наклонил набок голову, вопрошающе.

Старскрим вздохнул. Он был недоволен тем, что его подняли в середине перезарядочного цикла, в ярости на самого себя за то, что позволил своей защите ослабеть, но он хотел расставить все точки над «и» сейчас. У него будет слишком много дел в следующем орне, он знал это наверняка. И ему, безо всякого сомнение, не нужен еще и _недоверчивый Саундвейв_ в придачу ко всему прочему! У него не было другого выбора, как поговорить с телепатом, честно объясниться, дабы уменьшить сомнения последнего. Но стоило ли это траты бесценного, выделенного времени на перезарядку? Что ж, сие была не последняя жертва, которую ему предстояло принести.

- Мегатрон был разбит, практически деактивирован после своей схватки с Праймом, - объяснил Старскрим, - насколько благородно будет воспользоваться его немощью и перехватить власть? Кто примет меня как его истинного Главнокомандующего после такого? Скажи мне, кто?

Предварительный подсчет: достаточно, - ответил Саундвейв, не смотря на то, что вопрос был риторическим.

- Достаточно, да, лицемеры или присобленцы! Никто из них не будет уважать меня так, как они уважали Мегатрона. Я много думал над этим, и теперь я понимаю несколько вещей. А именно, лидерство – это не то, что может быть дано случаем или суждено судьбой. Это кое-что, что должно быть заслужено и взято по праву!

Раз Саундвейв продолжал молчать, сикер продолжил.

- Я стану новым лидером в тот день, когда я проявлю себя таковым перед Десептиконами и Мегатроном. Потом я заслужу уважение от тебя, всех вас, включая Мегатрона. Либо он передаст власть мне, как своему законному наследнику, либо я одержу победу над ним в схватке! В любом случае, до тех пор, пока он ведет нас, я буду оставаться на его стороне, как его правая рука, пока он не умрет или пока я не преуспею, стану лучше него.

- Вероятность: слабая. Подозрения: не изменились, - сказал Саундвейв спустя момент обдумываний.

Старскрим нахмурился, ярость горела в его оптике. Он знал, что именно ему следует сделать, дабы доказать свои доводы телепату, но ему не нравился это ни на йоту. Одна только мысль об этом вызывала в нем раздражение.

Но, у него не было другого выбора.

- Если ты не веришь моим словам, то загляни в мою Искру, ибо она никогда не сумеет солгать.

Саундвейв помедлил момент. Он не хотел получить плазменный заряд от Второго в командовании с его переменчивым настроением. Взрыв ярости Старскрима из-за его проникновения в процессор последнего еще был слишком свеж в памяти телепата.

Но его сомнения рассеялись в тот миг, когда Старскрим открыл свои грудные пластины, и оголил свою Искру перед оптикой синего меха.  
- Я остановлю свои защитные протоколы Искры, - сказал красный сикер через стиснутые дентопластины, - только посмей коснуться ее, и твоя Искра будет той, которую я уничтожу в следующий момент!

Оооо, как он ненавидел делать это, но данное было необходимостью – убедить Саундвейва. Он не желал, чтобы телепат шарился в его голове в любое время и при любых обстоятельствах, которые ему удастся получить. Он держал свои ментальные барьеры активными в большинстве случаев, но он не мог постоянно контролировать их, особенно, когда он перезаряжался и видел сны. Было бы неописуемой глупостью дать Саундвейву хотя бы малый шанс прочитать его мысли и узнать истинную ценность содержания его банков памяти: примерно шесть миллиардов лет воспоминаний, которые, предполагается, не должны существовать, знание будущего, в которое никто кроме него самого не имеет право вглядываться.

Саундвейв уставился на сверкающую сферу вихрящихся энергий. Он видел Искры и раньше, но конкретна эта была исключительно насыщенная. Она была настолько яркой, живой, Искра, подходящая ее владельцу. Она была прекрасной тоже, невероятно прекрасной, но иметь подобные мысли сейчас, было не уместно.

Ментально пробуждая себя от транса, Саундвейв приблизил свои лицевые пластины ближе и сфокусировался на ядре Старскрима.

Он мог читать мысли лучше, чем он читал Искры. В большинстве случаев, он не мог понять Искры совсем, до тех пор, пока предмет его анализа не был в сознании и готовым помочь, как сейчас. Старскрим позволил ему прочитать свою Искру, а не разум, по очень простой причине: Искра не может транслировать точные, ясные мысли, только чувства. И сейчас, то, что Саундвейв должен был увидеть, являлось доказательством неприкрытой искренности.

- Запрос: объяснитесь снова.

- Я стану новым лидером в тот день, когда я проявлю себя таковым… - Старскрим повторил все то, что он сказал ранее, с самого начала. В то время, пока он распространялся о своих намерениях оставаться Заместителем Мегатрона до тех пор, пока тот не умрет или сам Старскрим не станет лучшим солдатом, чем он, что-то в его Искре открылось Саундвейву.

Телепат выпрямился сразу же, после того, как сикер закончил свое выступление, и Старскрим без промедления сокрыл свою Искру внутри грудных сегментов.

- Старскрим: говорит правду.

Сикер фыркнул, чувствую себя не совсем уютно после того, что только что произошло. Какая жалость, что ему пришлось прибегнуть к таким радикальным мерам, дабы доказать свою точку зрения.

- Теперь, когда у тебя есть ответы на твои вопросы, могу ли я надеяться, что ты оставишь меня в покое? – Спросил он немного жесче, чем изначально планировал.

Саундвейв кивнул очень похожим способом, каким ранее кивали ему Тандеркрэкер и Скайварп.  
- Дальнейшее причинение беспокойства: излишне. Извинения: принесены вновь. Я жду Ваших приказов, коммандер.

- Нашел ли ты кого-нибудь, у кого нужные для операции параметры Искры? – Спросил Старскрим, намеренно меняя тему разговора, более не желающий выслушивать угрозы и/или извинения.

- Все Десептиконы были просканированы за исключением тех, кто до сих пор находится в ремонте, Конструктиконов, Тандеркрэкера, Скайварпа и Вас. Несколько солдат по параметрам стабильности Искры практически подходят, их отклонения от идеального значения варьируются от 0,8 до 0,4 единиц амплитуды.

- Она не может отличаться более чем на 0,2 единицы от идеального значения! – Возразил Старскрим, - лучше уж надеяться, что хотя бы один из оставшихся солдат подойдет по этому критерию.

Саундвейв был готов монотонно произнести еще одно «подтверждаю», но прежде чем он смог это сделать, красный сикер обратился к нему снова:  
- Это может подождать до следующего орна. Тебе следует пойти в свои апартаменты и урвать несколько грунов перезарядки. Завтра обещает быть еще одним тяжелым орном!

В энный раз в один и тот же орн, Саундвейв обнаружил себя немного шокированным словами Старскрима. Даже не смотря на то, что он должен был свыкнуться с новым программированием Старскрима к этому моменту, он, все еще, не ожидал увидеть, как сикер относится к другим, - будто бы его заботит их состояние. Это было по-настоящему ново, но у Саундвейва возникло чувство, что он легко сможет начать ценить эту новую сторону Второго в командовании. Последний раз кивнув, он вышел из комнаты Старскрима.

Старскрим посмотрел вслед, затем проверил свой хронометр и вздохнул. Практически целый грун хорошей перезарядки был потерян на эту неприятную «дискуссию». Он проверил замок на своей двери, зная, что ему придется сменить код снова, позже, и вернулся на свою платформу. Если он был достаточно удачлив, то он сможет урвать практически три груна более чем нужной перезарядки.

oOoOo

Саундвейв был благодарен за время, которое ему отвели на отдых. Ему пришлось признать, что прошедший орн был одним из самых насыщенных событиями из тех, которые он когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни. Атака на шаттл, рейд на Автобот-Сити, тяжелая битва, долгий перелет на Кибертрон, груны стараний удержать их лидера среди функционирующих, и затем утомительное задание просканировать каждого Десептикона, добавляя сюда стресс, который возник из-за нового странного поведения Старскрима… Следует признать, все это было слишком много для одного единственного орна.

Синий мех набрал код, дабы открыть дверь в свои комнаты, и тихо вошел, осторожно, чтобы не прервать перезарядку тех, кто разделял его апартаменты. Он посмотрел на трех Кассетиконов, лежавших на скамье, за которой находилась его спальня, и улыбнулся за своим забралом. Когда он проходил мимо них, один из них заговорил.

- Босс? Где ты был? – Спросил Рамбл, как только он трансформировался в свой робото-мод.

- Совет: вернуться к перезарядке! - Тихо ответил Саундвейв.

Но маленький синий робот был слишком заинтригован, чтобы отстать вот так.  
- Ты обнаружил что-нибудь касаемо Скримера? Он, наконец-то, потерял свой процессор?

Визор Саундвейва вспыхнул раз в раздражении.

- Приказ: показывай больше уважения в сторону своего начальства.

- Пфф… будто бы когда-либо рассматривал Скримера как что-то большее, чем запасные части! – Рассмеялся Рамбл и попытался нелепо изобразить одну из гримас Старскрима (чего ему не удалось).

- Личное осознание, - монотонно проговорил Саундвейв немного громче, - Старскрим: более ценен, чем ранее предполагалось. Мнение о Старсркиме: улучшилось. Приказ: в перезарядку, немедленно!

Дабы подчеркнуть, что разговор окончен, Саундвейв не добавил более ничего, прошел в свою спальню и закрыл дверь.

- Ух ты, кто бы мог подумать, что «_это_» вообще возможно?! – Рамбл заявил в пустоту, насмешливо фыркнул и трансформировался назад, в альт-мод, дабы возобновить перезарядку.

* * *

_Продолжение следует..._


End file.
